Gravity
by Lissyh
Summary: Deste a primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos nela, ela se infiltrou na minha pele de uma maneira que não consegui para de lembrar daqueles olhos acinzentados, daquela pele imaculado, daquele sorriso. Ela era simplesmente a mulher perfeita para mim. Agora que a encontrei um ano depois não vou deixar ela sai da minha vida, pois ela era a gravidade que me prendia ao chão.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

…_. Agosto de 2012…_

Estava estremamente atrasado para uma entrevista por causa de meu novo livro que tinha se tornado uma febre mundial, a minha nova série de aventura tinha sido um apelo muito grande entre os fãs. Mas eu não devia ter vindo falar com meu tio e ficado tanto tempo e agora tinha que correr antes que Irina, minha editora me matasse. Estava com tanta pressa que nem tinha visto a garota que estava andando calmamente com um capuccino.

-Oh meu deus.

Quando olhei para baixo quando vi todo o meu terno estava molhado e a culpa era toda minha. Se estivesse prestado mais atenção agora teria que ir para casa e trocar de roupa. Agora com certeza Irina iria comer meu fígado.

-Irina vai me matar.

-Porque ela lhe mataria? Essa gravata rídicula foi presente dela? Porque somente se for um presente para usar algo assim.

Quando preste a atenção na jovem na minha frente ela não devia ter mais que 18 anos mas sua beleza era simplesmente incomparável. Ela era simplesmente linda usava branco e roxo fazendo a parecer quase etérea mas não poderia dizer que o estilo não era o dela. Estava parecendo uma boneca com aquela pele clara,olhos de uma cor diferente e seus cachos negros emoldurando seu rosto com boquinha de boneca.

-A gravata é tão feia assim?

-Muito. Deveria ter tentado algo em tom de cinza ou mesmo um terno menos preto. Preto é tão pessoa pode usar e escolhe um terno preto. Se não esta indo a um tribunal é mudano e sem graça.

-Esta sua própria opinião sobre o que as pessoas devem vestir.

-E você deveria estar preocupado se Irina vai lhe matar.

-Ela vai me matar. Estou atrazado e agora tenho que ir em casa me trocar.

-Apesar de você ter estragado meu capuccino que passei vinte cinco minutos esperando por ser o melhor capuccino perto da universidade… Eu irei lhe ajudar, honey.

-E como você vai fazer isso?

-Dinheiro não deve ser um problema para você, então iremos comprar um terno novo. Perto desta pequena cafeteira aonde eu comprei o meu maravilhoso capuccino que você arruinou a essa loja de terno. Devemos achar algo adequado para o seu compromisso.

-E como sabe que dinheiro não é um problema para mim? Já leu os meus livros?

-Livros? Notei pelo seu terno, apesar de ser preto e sem graça é um armani três botões classicos, abotuaduras de ouro, rolex edição de aniversário de dois anos atraz.

-Como sabe de quando é a edição do rolex?

-Meu avô tem um desses. Agora podemos ir, porque não queremos que você morra.

-Claro. Garota do café.

-Tudo bem, . Siga-me.

Enquanto andava atraz da garota não parava de pensar o quanto ela era realmente bonita. Ela estava muito bem arrumada para a universidade talvez fosse uma formanda no último ano, apesar de aparenta menos idade.

-Dezoito anos. Primeiro ano para começar ainda na faculdade. Relações internacionais e Comercio exterior.

-O quê?

-Você esta me olhando muito determinado. O que é estranho porque você tem idade para ser meu pai.

-Esta me chamando de velho?

-Estou? Acho que somente comentei que não deveria olhar assim para uma garota que acabou de conhecer fora que ela poderia ter um namorado ciumento, ou mesmo não prefire homens em um todo.

-Isso foi um fora bastante bem suporto.

-Não um fora, somente não flerto e gosta de ser secada por estranhos. Chegamos.

A loja era bastante bonita e realmente pelo que olhamos quando chegamos tinha tudo que eu iria precisar. Ela esperou que eu entrasse e estava olhando para mim olhando ternos pela loja.

-Você não sabe fazer compras rápidas, não é?

-Não?

-Isso é uma resposta? Acho que não.-ela olhou para a vendedora pedindo para ela se aproximar.-Quero um terno de três botões, tamanho 3, camisa branca, o terno deve vim na cor chumbo ou grafite escuro e traga as gravatas para eu olhar enquanto ele , estamos com pressa.

Logo entrei no provador mais quando a vendedora veio e trouxe o terno, pedir que ela comprasse um capuccino para a garota do café. Ela estava me ajudando e não tinha reclamado nem por um momento que tinha acabado derramando seu café. Ela era diferente da maioria das mulheres que liam os meus livros elas estava sempre flertando refrescante encontra alguém que nem sabia quem eu era e estava muito menos interessada em mim. Quando terminei de vesti o terno e sair para ver. Percebi que essa cor caia muito melhor ,ela com certeza tinha bom gosto.

-O que um olho clínico não faz.

-Estou quase contratando você para me vestir.

-Trabalhar fazendo compras isso seria tão dificil. Mas ficou muito bom o terno-Ela estava por trás de mim e sorrindo atraves do espelho. Ela tinha um brilho de um sorriso no olhos. – Vire-se para que eu possa coloca a gravata.

Ela estava colocando um gravata roxa ao redor do meu pescoço e sorria lentamente para mim. A gravata faria par com sua roupa séria bonitinho se ela estivesse me acompanhado pois estaria correspondendo com quando a gravata .Enquanto ela estava concentrada fazendo o nó da gravata conseguir sentir o seu perfume era algo diferente lírios e algo mais picante.

-Ficou perfeito. Esse cor púrpura com o terno grafite e seu bronzeado perfeito. Por favor nunca mais tente usar um terno preto e uma gravata laranja com amarelo.

Quando ela tentou se afasta para fazer uma verificação completa, ela acabou tropeçado no tapete e tive que segura-la para evitar a queda dela. Logo ela estava em meus braços e ela era realmente muito bonita. Minha mão logo se arrastou para seu rosto. Sua pele era tão delicada quando eu prévia.

Tão delicada e sedosa, sua boca, meus olhos não conseguia de para de olhar para sua boca. Ela mordeu, seu lábio inferior o que estava me puxando para ela. Uma mecha do seu cabelo estava na frente de seu rosto. Estava me aproximando não podia resistir e parecia que ela também não queria resistir a tentação do que estavamos preste a fazer, quando me aproximei mais ela fechou os olhos e inclinou seu rosto para o beijo que estava preste a dar a ela.

Quando estava preste a tocar meus lábios no seu, a vendedora chegou com o capuccino dela. Ela praticamente pulou para longe de mim como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

-Obrigada pelo capuccino.

-O mínimo que eu posso fazer depois de ter derrubado o seu e pela sua ajuda.

-Um muito obrigado e concorda que aquela gravata nunca mas veja a luz do dia seria o suficiente.

Ela tinha um sorriso realmente brilhante. Simplesmente concordei balançado a cabeça e ela se aproximou beijando minha buchecha. Tinha certeza que ela estava flertando comigo agora. Ela se aproximou da minha orelha e sussurou no meu ouvido.

-Obrigado pelo bem a humanidade mas acho que deveria pagar antes que Irina te mate.

Sorri para ela enquanto ia pagar por aquela compra. Estava pensando em uma maneira de convidar-la para um café, almoço, jantar ou qualquer coisa. Queria passar mais tempo com ela conhecer-la melhor quando a vendedora me dizer o valor nem me importei somente dei meu cartão amex para ela passar. Se tivesse que compra um terno por dia para passar tempo com ela, compraria pois estaria usando algo com que me sentia mil vezes melhor do que aquele armani que Irina tinha escolhido para mim.

Quando tinha pago e pego o comprovante fui atrás dela mais ela não estava na loja ela tinha ido da mesma maneira que tinha entrado em minha vida. Rápido e inesperadamente.

… _julho de 2013…_

-Edward esta muito inqueito.

-Desculpe Emmett, somente é que não tenho conseguido escrever nenhuma linha do meu novo livro. O último foi praticamente expulso de mim.

-Você esta assim deste que voltou daquela viajem para casa no ano passado. O que aconteceu na Espanha?

-Não foi nada.

-Talvez esse nada deva ser resolvido. Você precisa esta concentrado na escrita e não pensando em outra coisa.

Quando Emmett falou isso soube porque não conseguia escrever nada. Porque toda descrição de um personagem feminino era como ela. Ela não conseguia sair do meu pensamento.

-Papai esta sonhando de novo.

-Se estiver, minha princesa Renesmee.

-Deveria correr atras dos seus sonhos. O senhor sempre disse que devemos sempre lutar pelos nossos sonhos. Que foi assim que o sonho se tornou realidade.

Quando vi as sabias palavras da minha filha de apenas nove anos eu soube que mesmo que fosse bate em cada porta dos alunos de relações internacionais e comercio exterior não seria realmente todas as portas. Seria apenas nos alunos do terceiro período. Eu iria encontra-la e não desistiria de lutar por ela. Tinha adorado aquele poucos 35 minutos que tinha passado ao lado dela. Ela tinha sido vibrante estava na hora de volta para casa. Estava na hora de volta para Barcelona. Ir atrás do meu futuro e tinha certeza que ela fazia parte dele, ou a faria fazer parte.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Notas da Autora:**

**Obs. **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph.

**Obs.** Betado essa história e me ajudando Thayane

**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

**Obs. **Postagem semanal, toda Terça-feira.

**Capitulo 1 **

Edward apesar dos pesares se sentia feliz, a felicidade de encontra um ser quase angelical fazia seu coração aquecer, fazia exatos onze meses e ainda sim não parava de pensar nela, o anjo de cabelos mongos e olhos chocolates, revestidos com um sarcásmo mais inteligente que ele já virá, parecia que até os leves foras que ela havia dado nele, fez efeito direto no seu coração, e agora sentia que havia encontrado a peça que faltava em sua vida.

Como poderia não sentir falta dela, toda vez que fechava seus olhos tinha imagem daquele ser perfeito, ela era simplesmente linda tudo que ele podia respirar ou mesmo pensar. Cada pensamento estava nela no lugar do seu trabalho. Amava escrever, criar para si mesmo um mundo perfeito e lindo, mas ao mesmo tempo ela era única presa neste mundo dele. Ele precisava saber mais sobre ela, ele tentar escrever seu mais novo projeto de livro, mas tudo o que vinha em sua mente era sempre ela. Não importava o quanto espaçosa era seu apartamento aqui em Tribeca que simplesmente não podia tira ela cabeça pois isso tinha resolvido seguir o conselho da sua brilhante filha de apenas nove anos. Estava voltando para aonde tinha sido sua casa a mais de tantos anos atrás quando se mudou para EUA.

Ele estava pensando em tudo que teria que fazer para a mudança de país, não seria somente uma mudança para ele , mas para sua filha. Ainda bem que tinha insistido em ela aprender mais de uma língua. Afinal o espanhol fazia parte da sua tradição do seu legado para Renesmee. Ela agora mesmo estava na aula de francês que ela tinha insistido em aprender depois de dominar o espanhol. Seria bom para ela e para ele fica perto da sua única familia viva ainda.

Ele tinha perdido seus tios e sua prima Alice, quando ele teve que viver aqui nos Estados Unidos. Ele tinha ficado primeiramente por causa dos livros e depois por causa da sua filha , mas era hora de uma mudança saudavel e seria bom para Resnemee ter uma influência femina na sua vida, Deus sabia que ela iria precisar dela nos proximos anos. Quando ouvir a campanha tocando deveria ser Renesmee chegando a mãe da sua coleguinha deveria a estar trazendo.

Renesmee parecia bastante feliz como sempre, não sabia como tinha criado uma criança tão inteligente e especial como ela. Ela era tão educada e doce, a filha perfeita nunca aprontava ou mesmo dava preocupação gostaria que poderia passar a adolescência assim também.

-O que foi papai?

-Minha menina é tão inteligente e perceptiva. Senta aqui comigo na sala precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

-Eu não fiz nada de errada, né paizinho?

-Não. O que você acha dos tios do papai.

-Adoro tia Esme e tio Carl. Eles são muito legais e me adoram.

-Como não adora minha princessinha. O que você acha de ir para Espanha?

-Visitar? Eu adoraria.

-Na verdade é mais como mora.

-Mora? Mas e nossas coisas aqui? Meus amigos?

-Você poderia ter novos amigos. Conhecer novos ém de uma nova cultura. Você estaria aprendendo tudo que poderia em espanhol.

-Isso seria muito legal. Mas …

-Nós podemos sempre volta aqui para visitar ou eles podem mesmo te visita nas férias. Isso seria legal, não?

-Isso séria muito divertido. Quando vamos paizinho?

-Eu vou resolve tudo mais acho que dentro de um mês podemos fazer isso.

Quando olhei para minha antiga casa limpa, sendo tirado todo o pó me trouxe tantas lembranças feliz da minha infância antes que meus pais se foram. Essa tinha sido minha casa até meus onze anos de idade fazia tanto tempo que não vivia aqui ou mesmo vinha aqui, quase vinte sete anos sem mora aqui e quase vinte que não punha os pés aqui. Mas se queria mora de vez em Barcelona queria o melhor para minha pequena princesa, Renesmee. Ela tinha que ter tudo uma casa que se parecia como um lá, como no apartamento em New York. Tinha certeza que ela se adaptaria muito bem aqui.

Minha tia estava aqui olhando para mim esperando minha aprovação do trabalho que ela tinha feito em pouco mais de um mês para que pudessemos vim mora de vez aqui perto da minha familia. Tia Esme era praticamente minha mãe ela estava aqui para mim todo o tempo que tinha precisado, em casa momento deste que minha própria mãe tinha havia partido.

-Obrigada, tia Esme. Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso em muito pouco tempo.

-Fiz com o maior prazer querido. Afinal de contas era bom uma boa causa, você volta para o seu país com a minha lindissima sobrinha neta.

Olhei para minha filha, Renesmee era o maior milagre que tinha acontecido na minha vida, não tinha nada que pudesse me fazer me arrepender dela. Ela era milha luz, meu pequeno ser cheio de vida e risos, a melhor parte de mim. A adorava mais que era muito especial.

-O que achou princesa?

-Eu amei paizinho. Vamos mora aqui?

-Claro que sim, princesa. Essa é a nossa nova casa.

-Estou muito feliz. Tem até uma piscina.

-Sim e um lindo jardim nos fundos para você brincar.

A casa em si mesma era simplesmente magnifica. Uma mansão em um dos melhores bairros de Barcelona mesmo quando cresci nunca tinha conseguido me desfazer dela, acho que era as memórias da época feliz que tive aqui quando meus pais ainda eram vivo. Tinha adorando toda as mudanças sutis que tia Esme tinha feito mais sem mudar a essência de casa que mansão tinha. A decoração tinha sido feita toda em tons claros e suaves. Tanto um total sentido de claridade, fora a vista do mar que era bem proxima. Renesmee iria amar esta morando aqui. Dava para ver que ela estava amando correndo pelo jardim enquanto a vinhamos da pequena sala de visitar que tinha aqui. Eu mesmo podia me ver escrevendo aqui enquanto olhava Resnemee correr pelo jardim ou mesmo na piscina. Seria tudo perfeito e o melhor de tudo era ver minha princesa tão alegre.

-Estão gostou da casa?

-Gosta? Eu gostei, gostei muito, muitão.

-Tudo para minha princesa. Sabia que o papai cresceu aqui quando criança?-Ela balançou a cabeça negando. Normalmente não falava muito sobre a minha vida aqui na Espanha. Tinha ficado em New York esperando que Tânia se interessasse por Renesmee mas a verdade era que ela era o exemplo glorificado dos descaso quando se tratava sobre nossa única filha. - Eu não contei. Pois depois eu conto todos os segredos que eu aprontava aqui.

Falei pegando ela nos braços e a enchendo de beijos. Tia Esme estava simplesmente nos olhando e parecia tão feliz por nós. Eu simplesmente também estava muito feliz. Soltei Resnemee para que ela pudesse explorar sua nova casa mas agora quando estava realmente de volta para Barcelona eu percebi que eu estava não só de volta para casa mais mas perto dela,mais perto do meu pequeno anjo. Estavamos na mesma cidade, eu não deveria pensar nela como minha, eu mau a conhecia fora que ela poderia ter um namorado. Eu tinha trinta e oito anos tinha que ter mais controle sobre mim mesmo não lugar de ficar fantasiado sobre uma garota que tinha idade para ser minha filha.

- Estou muito feliz por ter voltado.

-Mas?

-Porque teria um mas. Somente estou muito feliz por ter voltado é bom ter meu sobrinho de volta em casa.

-Eu te conheço tia Esme.

-É só que?

-Continue. Sei que esta curiosa para fazer essa pergunta deste que te liguei perdindo para ver o estado da casa e cuidar das coisas para minha mudança.

-Somente por que agora? Quer dizer quando Resnemee era um bebê teria sido confiniente para você esta perto de nós. Mas agora do nada sem nem mesmo uma indicação você quer volta para casa? Explique porque agora?

-Como você mesmo dizer. Aqui é minha casa.-Deu meu melhor sorriso torto para minha tia esperando que ela aceitasse a minha explicação mas quando ela levantou a sobrancelhas tentei a bajulação.-Estava morrendo de saudades da minha tia favorita.

-Sou sua única tia. Então pode dar o real motivo da sua mudança.

- Tia de verdade não há um porque-falei calmamente para ela, mas sussurei para mim mesmo.-Pelo não por enquanto.

-Como não por enquanto?

-A senhora sempre soube ler-me melhor que ninguém.

-Ainda lembro do meu vaso favorito que você quebrou.

-Memória maravilha a sua tia, mesmo a audição esta fantastica.

-Não me enrole.

-Não tem realmente ainda um motivo real. Somente que eu conheci essa mulher ano passado e não consigo tira ela da cabeça, só queremos ver aonde isso vai levar. E do outro lado do mundo é meio impossivel.

-Oh Meu enfim ouviu minhas preces estão tão feliz que você conheceu alguém que você que esta com. Estou tão feliz Edward. Ansiosa para conhecer ela. Temos que fazer uma jantar em familia para…

-Stop! Tia eu te adoro mas ainda nem tivemos um primeiro ão vamos com calma quando chega o momento eu mesmo organizarei o jantar.

-Tudo bem mais estou tão feliz por você.

Quando minha tia beijou minha bochecha enquanto ia fala com a governanta que ela tinha me apresentado mais cedo como Jane, eu fiquei me sentindo meio culpado pelas meias verdade que tinha dito para minha tia. Era verdade que meu _petit angel _era uma mulher, mas ficaria mais qualificada como uma jovem por ter menos de vinte anos. Já que eu não tinha dito uma mentira mais escolido as palavra a dedo, mesmo que quizesse não poderia ter uma relação do outro lado do oceano mas a verdade era que seria impossivel uma relação a distância quando não tinha ideia de como encontra-la e não era mentira que eu queria ver aonde isso iria levar.

Já tinha se passado um mês deste que tinhamos voltado e não tive tempo para procurar meu _petit angel _,entre me focar na edição do meu livro que seria lançado hoje em uma festa aqui na minha nova mansão. Irina tinha fica realmente possessa quando tinha contado a ela que estava me mudando de vez para Espanha mas era minha vida e não a dela. Por isso tinha concordo em fazer uma festa para um grupo pequeno e seleto que ela tinha escolhido para o lançamento do último livro desta série. Esse era também o motivo do mal humor de Irina, mas a questão é que não tinha mais nenhuma aventura para conta do meu personagem principal, na verdade já estava escrevendo meu proximo livro.

Estava indo a caminho de ver meu tio Carlisle fazia tempo que não falava com ele. Na verdade mal tive tempo entre arrumar as coisas na mansão, ajudar minha princesa a se adaptar a Barcelona. Renesmee amava mora aqui, ainda não tinha feito alguns amigos mas conhecendo ela logo estaria cheia de amigos, afinal era somente duas semanas deste que ela começou estudar.

Quando o táxi chegou em frente a universidade aonde meu tio dava aula de quarta a sexta pela manhã. Carlisle era um administrador brilhante e tinha muito prazer em moldar a jovens mentes. Enquanto andava pela faculdade ficava pensando como naquele dia a mais de um ano tinha esbarrado com meu petit angel. Tinha sido destino que tinha nos unidos, ou como minha tia diria uma providência de Deus.

Fiquei olhado aqueles universidarios pensando na vida sem notar niguém. Vi algumas garotas olhando e sussurando enquanto falavam olhando para mim não tão discretamente. Era verdade que era um escritor de sucesso malditamente eu tinha dito minhas cotas de mulheres atrás da minha fama ou mesmo os seus quinze minutos na página seis em New York mas o motivo da minha mudança era meu_ petit angel_. Ela não tinha nem ideia de quem eu era mas mesmo assim tinha conseguido o que nenhuma daquelas garotas queriam, eu era apenas um cara rico e famoso. Acho que por isso estava tão interessado nela, ela era simplesmente um ar fresco sobre tudo isso.

Tinha ficado de encontrar meu tio no cafeteria do prédio de negócios. Aonde ficava a faculdade economia, administração,contabilidade, comercio exterior e relação internacionais. Estava andando em caminho para lá quando cheguei e me sentei estava olhando as opções de café quando uma folha voo e a peguei rapidamente.

Quando olhei para os lados para ver a quem pertencia a folha foi que a vi. Era meu pequeno anjo ela olhou para mim e simplesmente balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Ela tinha me reconhecido, se isso não fosse destino, meu Deus não teria ideia.

-Acho que isso é meu?-Ela falou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Estendeu a mão esperando que entregasse o papel. Simplesmente afastei o papel de perto dela.- Minha folha?

-É sua?

-Sim. Poderia me devolver?

-Que tal você toma um café comigo antes?

-Me der minha folha e eu concordo.

-Ficarei com o refém como garantia de que não ira fugir de mim desta vez.

Ela sorriu para mim mais abertamente do que antes e se sentei na cadeira na minha frente cruzando suas pernas. Ela estava linda com o cabelo meio preso e meio solto. Estava lindissima deixando seu pescoço exposto. Ela estava fusando um vestindo do que parecia renda preta com fundo branco. Ela colocou a bolsa e as outras folhas na cadeira ao lado. Logo ouvi um pigarro quando voltei a mim, era nossa garçonete que estava olhando para mim batento os cilios. Isso era simplesmente contragedor ela não poderia percebe que estava acompanhado.

-O que deseja senhor?

-Eu quero um macchiato e uma fatia de bolo laranja.-Ela olhou para mim e balançou a mão como se dizendo para eu escolher.- Um capuccino e uma fatia de bolo de chocolate?

Falei como se fazendo uma pergunta e ela balançou a cabeça concordo com o pedido. A garçonete não pareceu gosta muito da minha total falta de interesse nela, mas quem olharia para ela com uma das mulheres mais bela na minha frente, somente um tolo ou um louco, com certeza não estava nem um dos dois,esperava…

-Olá.

-Olá, Senhor Escritor.

-Edward, me chamo Edward Mansen.

-Eu sei. Sua entrevsita apareceu a noite naquele dia, me senti meio tola por não ter reconhecido seu rosto. Sua série de aventura é bem famosa, E. .

-Obrigado, acho. Como acha dos meus livros?

-Culpado. Não li nenhum deles.

-Me sinto ofendido. Meu pobre ego não ira dura por você não ter lido nenhum dos meus livros.

-Pobre do seu ego.-Enquanto falava ela pegou minha mão em si da mesa e sorriu enquanto passava o polega por cima da mesa.-Mas tenho certeza que pode sobrevive a isso.

-Acho que posso.

-Tenho certeza que se precisa anima seu ego nossa garçonete estaria mais do que interessada nisso.

-Você notou?

-O quer que ela praticamente me ingnorou todo o tempo prestado somente atenção em você enquanto batia seus longos cilios.

Simplesmente não pode sorrir como ela juntando as mãos e batendo seus cilios. Com certeza parecia bastante charmoso nela, ela era simplesmente tinha um humor sarcástico e inteligente.

-Mas ela não é você.

Ela sorri desta vez timidamente mas verdade era que não podia me salvar. Ela era brilhantemente linda e inteligente, poucas pessoas poderiam usar sarcasmo tão inteligentemente fora que ela parecia ser muito alto confiante de si mesma. Ela não tinha por nenhum momento se abalado nem pelas minhas palavras nem mesmo pelos meus olhos que não deixavam de vê-la.

-Um elogio duvidoso, acho.

-Mas mudando de assunto acho que não estamos em pé de igualdade. Você sabe meu nome e não tenho idéia do seu.

-Você é o escritor. Não gosta de mistérios, são eles que tornam a vida mais doce. Se soube tudo de mim mais achará chata e mundana.

-Acho que nunca poderia ter achar chata ou mesmo mundana. Você é um pequeno anjo por isso incapaz de adicionada a lista da mortalidade.

Seus dentes prenderam seu lábio inferior eu percebi que era algo totalmente fascinante sobre ela. Eu queria descobrir cada pequena mania dela. Ela era me encatava de tal maneira que não puder resistir a olhas para seus lábios sendo preso por dentes, era incapaz de retirar o olhar se não fosse pela garçonete me enervando pela segunda fez no dia. Ela não estava indo para receber uma boa gojeta com certeza, sua incapacidade de nos dar um momento a sós era ineficiente.

-Precisam de algo mais?

-No momento não, se precisamos chamaremos.

Não puder deixa de notar que ela deu outro bufo mal humorada. Quando olhei para _petit angel _estava tomando seu capuccino olhando para através de seus cilios em algo que descreveria como timido e perfeito.

-Gostou do capuccino?

-Sim. Esta bom.

-Mas não tanto quanto aquela cafeteria fora da faculdade.

-Se lembra do que te disse naquele dia?

-Escritor. Fico preso nos detalhe, Culpado.

-Interesante.

-As vezes é um pouco díficil de perde essas manias. Mas esta gostando da faculdade?

-Sim gosta bastante. Apesar de que no meu curso a maioria deles são homens é dificil ser um das cinco mulheres na sala de aula.

-Deve-ser interessante. Os homens devem ir em polvorosa com uma mulher tão bonita.

-São adolescente praticamente com homonios descontrolados, mas nem ligo eles acham que sou somente um rostinho bonito.

-Mas eles devem aprendido que a uma mente brilhante por trás também?

-Como sabe disso?

-Porque é preciso algo muito inteligente para trazer humor suave através do sarcásmo.

-Touché.

-Merci. Mas ainda não me disse seu nome.

Ela sorri e antes que pudesse abrir a boca ouvi a voz de meu estava vindo até mim e acenando quando ele chegou perto. E se virou para olha para mulher na mesa comigo.

-Isabella, não sabia que conhecia meu sobrinho.

-Não sabia que ela seu sobrinho professor Cullen.

-Já lhe dizer para me chamar de Carlisle fora da sala de aula.

-Tudo bem. É dificil perde certos habitos.

-Eu vi a professora Montonegro esperando por você em seu cabinete.

-Meu Deus esqueci da hora. Preciso ir se me derem licença.

Ela pegou seus papéis até mesmo o outra que estava ainda em cima da mesa. Ela estava abrindo a bolsa para acho que pega a carteira.

-Não precisa. Eu convidei , eu pago.

-Não preci…

-Insisto.

-Muito obrigado de verdade. Adoro o café e a conversa.

-O prazer foi meu de ter tão adorável companhia.-Ela ficou bastante timida quando beijei sua mão. Tinha sido muito bem educador pelo tio como um cavalheiro fora que adorei aquele tom de rosa comprindo sua quando me lembrei que ainda tinha um convite para festa de lançamento do meu livro.-Mas talvez você poderia me agradecer de outra maneira?

-Sim?-Ela levantou as sobrencelhas meio desconfiada.-De que maneira?

Estendi para ela um convinte que tirei do bolso interno do meu casaco. Era um convinte todo preto em letras vermelho tinha achado que era apropriado, educadamente achava que outra coisa seria melhor mas preferi não abusa da sorte com minha abriu o convite e parou alguns momentos lendo e olhou para mim esperando o convite apropriado. Ao contrário das outras mulheres ela não presunpunha nada, como tinha pensando antes refrescante.

-Gostaria que comparasse a festa de lançamento do meu novo livro. Sei que esta em cima da hora, pois é hoje a noite. Mas adoraria que fosse. Além do que seria bom para você ter pelo menos um livro meu.

-Tentando cuidar do seu ego, me fazendo mais uma em sua legião de fãs.

-Você nunca poderia se perde na mutidão. –Ela sorriu timidamente para mim. Percebi que ela era um pouco timida para elogios.-Você é única e diferente.

-Adoraria ir mas tenho um compromisso hoje mais tarde.

-Tem certeza?-Falei olhando em seus olhos. Ela tinha os olhos mais quentes e expressivos que já tinha visto.-Tenho certeza que acharia muito divertido a festa.

-Tentarei dar uma passada lá.

-Isso é tudo que peço.

-Até breve,Edward.

Ela falou tão lentamente meu nome enquanto aproveitava cada silaba que quase parecia cantada. Ela beijou minha bochecha antes de andar até o prédio. Não conseguia para meus olhos de segui-la. Quando me sentei na cadeira depois que ela entrou no prédio, dei um suspiro de prazer antes de colocar minha mão na bochecha aonde ela tinha tocado seu lábios por apenas alguns segundos. Mas somente em pensar nisso me sentia quente e com uma sensação de paz. Não acreditava que parecia uma adolescente com seu primeiro amor, nem mesmo com meu primeiro amor tinha parecido tão bobo.

-Você pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui, Edward?

Pulei da cadeira com a voz do meu tio. Tinha totalmente me esquecido que ele estava na lanchonete quando tinha feito tudo que tinha acontecido. Meu tio estava sorrindo com um gato que viu um canário claro que ele tinha notado a minha queda por Isabella. O nome dela era lindo mas sempre pensaria nela como meu _petit angel._

-Porque você quer conversa sobre algo que o senhor mesmo presenciou. Tenho certeza que o senhor percebeu o que estava acontecendo aqui.

-Esta falando do fato que você flertando abertamente com a minha melhor aluna.

-Sim.-Falei calmamente enquanto tomava um gole do meu café.-Isso é tudo que estava acontecendo.

-Sua tia tinha comentado que você tinha voltado por causa de uma mulher.-Ele falou enquanto comia o bolo que Isabella tinha deixado intocado.-Então?

-Estou interessado nela.

-Mentiu para sua tia?

-Não menti, foi….

-Meia verdades. Mas sabe que sua tia não levará isso leve.

-Eu sei mas lidarei com isso quando acontecer.

-Tudo bem. Sabe que Isabella tem somente dezenove anos Edward?

-Eu sei disso. Acho que não já pensei nisso. Malditamente encontrei com ela somente uma vez a mais de um ano e não consegui para de pensar nela. Já não acho que me juntei mentalmente mais vezes do que posso contar por esta interessado em alguém que tem idade para ser minha filha.

-Então esta certo nisso? Eu me preocupo com ela. Ela é simplesmente brilhante, se destaca como poucos.

-Já notei que é muito inteligente.

-Espero realmente que esteja certo do que quer Edward. Ela não merecer que brinque com seus sentimentos.

-Estou certo. A quero nunca quis nada na minha vida.

Sorri para meu tio. Realmente tinha pensando muito antes de me mudar para Barcelona, Isabella era o que queria. Na minha vida, mos meus braços, na minha cama, na minha casa, na minha vida, na vida da minha filha. A cada coisa que sabia mais sobre ela mas preso estava a esse sentimento que tinha por café com meu tio antes de decidir volta para a mansão ver como andava os preparativos.

Quando cheguei em casa quase não conseguia pensa direito em tudo que tinha que fazer para a festa de lançamento do meu novo livro. mas como poderia pensar quando somente ela estava em meu pensamento, eu tinha finalmente a encontrado. Depois de quase um ano com ela tomando conta de cada brecha em minha mente, ela agora era real e tinha um nome. Não somente um rosto com o sorriso mais lindo que tinha postos meus olhos nesta vida.

Isabella. Isabella era a mulher mais fascinante que tinha conhecido em toda a minha existência. Ela era divertida, inteligente, lindissima, charmosa e doce. Com os olhos que poderia me afogar a cada minuto que ficava olhado para eles. Mas o mais extraordinário nela era que ela simplesmente não se importava com isso, ela gentil e paciente.

Vê-la na primeira vez que estava na universidade de novo foi muita sorte ou mesmo destino, ela era a gravidade que me preendia ao chão, ela era tudo para minha vida. Foi somente depois de alguns minutos na porta que notei que todas as coisas estavam andando corretamente já que minha prima Alice, estava aqui coordenando tudo.

-Obrigado, Alice.

-Edward?! Que me mata do coração.

-Desculpe, você estava muito distraida. Tudo bem, por aqui?

-Claro tudo perfeito. Que tal ir ficar com Resnemee enquanto cuido de tudo por aqui. Mas esteja pronto em três horas e meia. Ouviu?

-Sim, senhor comandante.

-Engraçadinha.

Enquanto olhava para todas aquelas pessoas na festa mas ficava ansioso, ela não tinha ainda chegado. Irina tinha me feito anda pela festa cumprimentado todas aquelas pessoas influentes sorrindo para mim enquanto falavam o quando adorava meu livros.A verdade é que sempre que pudia olhava para a porta esperando que ela aparecesse mas ela não tinha ainda. Pelo jeito o outro compromisso devia a ter mantido presa.

Que dizer não era como se eu fosse alguém realmente especial para ela. Somente era o cara que ela tinha conhecido duas vezes rapidamente por menos de uma hora, eu poderia transforma esses encontros em amores a primeira vista em um dos meus romances. Mas a verdade era que estava um estranho para ela.Não tinha nem ideia do que sentia por ela, ela não tinha nenhum compromisso em comparecer ao lançamento do meu livro. Mesmo que outras mulheres teriam morrido se tivesse sorrido para elas, imagina um convite para o lançamento do meu livro. Mas a verdade era que não queria outras mulheres.

Eu a queria aqui mesmo que fosse somente para eu olhar por pelo menos um minuto. Um minuto olhando para ela faria o meu dia, um minuto para sentir a mesma paz que tinha se estabelecido em mim desta que ela beijou minha bochecha. Vi Alice e Irina colocando os convidados para sentar em uma sala enquanto ficaria na frente dele lendo um trecho do meu novo livro e depois os autografos. Era alguém que sempre tinha feito mas a verdade era que a queria aqui.

Quando fiquei ali olhando para todos percebi a cadeira vaga dela ali, estava preste a começa quando a vi chegar sendo acompanhada por um dos garçons. Ela sorriu para mim se sentou. Ela estava simplesmente sem palavras para descrever. Ela estava toda de negro mais o vestido parecia um turbinho era lindo, tinha elegância e charme. Tinha brilho nos locais certo como antes da saia abrir um pouco. Ou mesmo em seu sapato que percebi quando ela cruzou as pernas. Mais a parte que me charmou a atenção foi seu rosto, se estivesse sendo sincero teria que foi seus lábios que estava pintado com um batom vermelho que destacava em sua pele palido, seu cabelo em coque mostrava seu pescoço lindo e perfeito. Ela era toda perfeita. Parecia que tinha sido horas mais foram apenas alguns segundos que fiquei olhando para ela. Ela era perfeita e estava aqui, ele não poderia pedir mais nada por agora.

N/A: _espero que tenham gostado meninas. quem quiser ficar por dentro da fanfic, spoiler, playlis ou mesmo conversa mais sobre ela comigo ou outras leitoras nos temos um grupo no face._

_espero que tenham gostado de tudo, beijos lis._

_Face : __ groups/365434993530929/?fref=nf_

_Playlist: __ playlist?list=PLgf8QvOiiH4IxjpNq6-QWfA8J83Mao2uS_


	3. Capitulo 2 - Parte 1

**Notas da Autora:**

**Obs. **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph.

**Obs.** Betado essa história e me ajudando Thayane

**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

**Obs. **Postagem semanal, toda Terça-feira.

**Capitulo 2**

Ela estava ali, realmente tinha vindo para ver ele. Ela era totalmente um anjo quando a sua aparição naquele momento em que deveria começar a leitura tinha simplesmente me tirado o folego e somente existia ela ali para mim. Ela era linda e estava ali para, ela era a perfeição que ele sempre tinha querido, um petit angel para ele. Limpando a garganta tinha começado a leitura de um trecho do último romance da sua série de livros atual.

Fora que não conseguia para de olhar para ela enquanto fazia a leitura do trecho do meu novo livro. Os fotógrafos tiravam fotos loucamente de cada momento. Ela parecia apreciar cada minuto da leitura. Quando acabou ela foi uma das primeiras pessoas a se levantar e começar a bater palmas.

Sentei na mesa preparada e comecei a assinar os exemplares do meu novo livro mas nunca deixando de seguir-la com meus olhos. Ela não tinha vindo ainda até mim. Via ela socializado com as pessoas na festa, ela parecia a anfitriã perfeita, rindo e encantado todos com seu charme. Ainda não acreditava que ela tinha vindo ao lançamento por mim. Três simples encontros e era massa de modelar nas mãos dela. Ela era realmente um pouco coisa especial, meu petit angel.

Passei o tempo todo a olhando não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela, mesmo com todas as pessoas a minha volta, a nossa volta eu passei o tempo todo só olhando para ela, vendo como ela sorria e levemente balançava seus cabelos que preso no coque solto balançava com o doce vento que na sua pele a fazia arrepiar, seu pequenos movimentos, tudo que ela era só tinha uma palavra: perfeita, simplesmente perfeita.

Quando estava terminando o último autógrafo, ela apareceu na minha frente colocando um livro. Ela sorriu enquanto assinava seu livro, não tínhamos trocado nenhuma palavra mas existia essa eletricidade em torno de nós. Eramos como se estivéssemos vivos e sendo puxando um para perto do outro. Era como se a gravidade estivesse nos puxando em torno um dos outros. Era como se gravidade ao redor um do outro.

-Gostou do trecho do livro?

-Bastante interessante dos livros acadêmicos que normalmente leio, mas não conte para o autor isso pode subir o ego dele e não acho que ele aguente mais alguém lhe bajulando.

-Será nosso segredo.-Falei brincalhão com ela enquanto lhe entregava o livro assinado. Quando ela estava para abrir para ver a assinatura lhe parei.- Uma surpresa para mais tarde.

-Tudo bem. Que tal me mostra alguns dos seus amigos?

-Tenho certeza que já lhe encantantes a todos.

-Esta dizendo que lancei meu charme totalmente encantando em todos?

Ela tinha um sorriso brincalhão e doce em seus lábios, seus cílios batiam. Adorava esse humor suave dela. Guardei a caneta no paleto que usava e ofereci meu braço para ela. Que logo aceitou e sorriu para mim. Ela tinha uma atitude e uma presença difícil de ignora.

Logo enquanto sorri e falava com algumas pessoas acabamos presos com o governo e alguns amigos dele que tinha sido convidado também para o lançamento do livro.

-Senhor governador.

-Já lhe disse para me chame de Paul, Edward fomos para escola juntos.

-Paul. Gostaria de apresenta Isabella uma amiga minha.

Isabella sorriu docemente e logo entramos em uma conversa sobre o mundo e investimento. Isabella com certeza supreende todos com seu sorriso e sua beleza, mas o mais supreendente com certeza foi sua inteligência e seu carisma. Ela tinha colocado cada homem ali para pensar enquanto colocava tópicos academicamente estimulante. Isabella era uma mulher educada e culta.

-Se me derem um momento.

Quando ela se retirou não conseguia tirar os olhos dela enquanto ela ia até o corredor que levava ao banheiro.

-Aonde achou essa joia, Masen?

-Na verdade eu trombei com ela.

-Muita sorte meu amigo. Além de inteligente uma beldade muito diferente das suas antigas predileções.

-Com certeza, Isabella é especial.

-Eu colocaria minha posse logo nela, afinal de contas uma mulher como ela não fica solteira por muito tempo.

-Algumas coisas levam tempo Paul. Tudo que vale a pena leva tempo.

Sorri para o meu amigo enquanto pegava uma taça de champanhe que estava sendo serviço na festa que estava sendo um sucesso. Isabella logo voltou e resolve passear com ela pela varanda da casa. Ela sorriu docemente para mim se aconchegado em meus braços.

-Gostando da festa?

-Sim. Seus amigos são bem interessantes e conversa estimulantes.-Ela falava enquanto se encostava em uma pilastra da varanda. Não conseguia desvia os olhos dela. Ela era perfeita.-O que tanto olhar?

-Simplesmente uma das belezas mais impressionantes que conheci.

-Uma das? Deveria me senti elogiada?

-A algo que simplesmente me prende cada vez mais perto de você.

Falei me aproximando dela. Ela sorriu quando prendi minhas mãos ao lado da sua cabeça estava a encurralando, sabia que deveria ser mais sutil. Mas não conseguia ficar longe dela. Precisava dela como o ar que respirava. Ela me atraia de uma maneira impóssivel de meus lábios do seu ouvido.

-Será que você entende do que estou falando, Isabella?

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás me deixando passar o nariz pelo seu pescoço enquanto sentia seu perfume tinha certeza que nunca tinha sentindo um perfume tão perfume era doce mais não demais tinha umas nuance mais picante.

-Acho que não estamos mais sozinhos.-ela falou colocando as mãos no meu peito e pedindo um pouco de espaço entre para os lados e não vi ninguém. – Olhe para cima.

Quando olhei vi minha filha que não deveria estar aqui. Que deveria estar dormindo no lugar de estar olhando para a festa mas no final das contas ela era minha filha, nessa idade também estava fazendo tudo isso.

-Renesmee o que a senhorita pensa que esta fazendo?

-Desculpa papai. Mas eu queria ver as moças com os vestidos bonitos.

-Esta na hora de ir dormir. Estou subindo para te colocar na cama.

-Tudo bem. Estou indo.

Resnemee logo entrou e balancei a cabeça. A verdade era que queria manter Isabella um pouco afastado dessa parte da minha vida por alguns momentos. Era complicado esta em uma relação quando se é pai solteiro, além do fato que ela só tinha dezenove anos e sairia correndo da minha vida rapidamente.

-Você tem uma filha?

-Sim. Seu nome é Renesmee, ela tem nove anos.

-Inesperado.

-Porque?

-Por nada é somente inesperado. É que somente agora percebi que mal o conheço.

-Mas o inesperado é algo bom?

-Sim. Algo bom.

-Eu tenho que ir colocar ela para dormir.

-Entendo.

Enquanto estava preste a entrar não sabia o que fazer mas quando vi já tinha falado.

-Gostaria de ir comigo?

Isabella me olhou seriamente antes de responde. Eu devia estar louco mesmo por já esta apresentando minha filha a ela, mas a verdade é que não tinha o que esconde. Isabella já sabia que tinha uma filha então por que não apresenta-la.

-Esta realmente me perguntado, isso?

-Sim. Eu gostaria que você a conhecesse Isabella.

-Ok.

Ela parecia ainda não acreditar que estava realmente indo a apresentar-la a minha filha. Quando passamos pela escada que tinha um segurança impedindo a entrada de convidado para o andar de cima. Quando cheguei lá Renesmee já estava deitada mais com os pezinhos balançando impaciente.

-Demorou papai.

-Claro que sim princesa. Estava no andar de baixo, quero que conheça uma amiga minha. Isabella essa é minha filha Renesmee.

Isabella sorriu e entrou no quarto e se aproximando da minha filha. Renesmee não tirava os olhos dela. A verdade era que tinha introduzido pouquíssimas, quero dizer somente duas namoradas minhas a minha filha e a verdade é que não tinha acabado muito bem. Renesmee tinha odiado cada uma delas.

-Olá Resnemee.

-Você é muito bonita. Parecer uma princesa.

-Obrigada querida. Você também parecer muito com uma princesa. Qual sua princesa favorita?

-Bela. Da bela e a fera.

-Esse é a minha princesa favorita também.

Sorri para ver como elas estavam se dando tão bem. Não sabia que estava segurando a respiração até que elas começaram a falar sobre princesas. Isabella estava sentada na cama rindo com minha filha. Eu gostava de ver como elas poderiam ter uma conexão tão rapidamente. As únicas duas namoradas que tinha apresentado tinha falado rapidamente com Resnemee e depois a ignorado.

-Acho que esta na hora de dormi dona Resnemee. Eu e Isabella precisamos voltar para a festa.

-Papaizinho.

-Nada de paizinho.

-Ela pode pelo menos me contar uma história.

Ela vez aqueles olhinhos pidões que eram praticamente impossível de resistir. Isabella olhou para mim com um rosto que era difícil de distinguir o que ela estava pensando.

-Se estiver tudo bem com Isabella….

-Histórias. Eu não sou muito boa. Mas que tal uma música. Tinha uma música que minha mãe costumava cantar para mim.

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva_

_Cantando y llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella!"_

Quando ouvir sua voz catando aquela música era simplesmente doce, perfeito, angelical. Era tão suave e com tanto carinho que ela passava as mãos pelo cabelo da minha filha. Meus instintos e nem mesmo meus sentimentos estavam errado sobre ela. Isabella tinha sido feita sobre medida para esta na minha vida.

Quando Resnemee dormiu logo descemos para festa e nem tinha notado que tínhamos passando tanto tempo com minha filha. A maioria dos convidados já tinha se retirado, os poucos que permaneceram estavam amigos meus ou mesmo de meus tios.

-Esta na hora de ir embora.

-Já? Tem certeza que não pode ficar mais um pouco?

-Esta muito tarde, Edward. Eu preciso pedir um táxi.

-Meu motorista te leva.

-Não precisa.

-Eu insisto. Por favor. Eu mesmo a levaria mas não seria de bom tom o anfitrião desaparecer da própria festa.

-Mas do que ele já esteve.

-Com certeza.

-Tudo. Aceito sua oferta.

Isabella ficou na festa enquanto mandava o motorista pega o carro para levar-la em casa. No caminho parei no escritório que tinha outro segurança na porta para pegar um dos meus cartões , anotei meu numero da casa e de meu celular.

A levei até a porta. Estava bastante agitado pelo fim da noite que tinha sido muito agradavel em sua companhia. Afinal de contas ela era simplesmente a perfeição reencarnada.

-Adorei que você tenha vindo.

-Eu adorei vim para sua festa.

-Então tudo bem ter faltado a seu outro compromisso?

No inicio ela não responde mas puder algo passando rapidamente pelos seus olhos. Mas logo ela sorriu docemente novamente.

-Sim e com certeza valeu a pena.

-Eu gostaria que pudessemos nos encontra outra vez para conversamos durante um café, um almoço ou mesmo um jantar.-Falei enquanto lhe entreguei meu cartão. Queria muito vê-la novamente. Ela tinha essa força que me puxava cada vez mais para ela.-Se estiver tudo bem?

-Claro, eu te ligo.

Ela falou quando se aproximou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha enquanto estava segurando a porta do carro para ela o carro indo embora e estava com um sorriso idiota no meu rosto mas não me importava nem por um segundo.

O final da final da festa estava passando por mim como um borrão enquanto somente podia pensar nela. Logo os poucos convidados que ainda estavam , estavam se retirando para que enfim eu pudesse me entregar por completo aos meus pensamentos sobre ela.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Meninas espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e mil desculpas pela demora deposta. Mas quem esta no grupo no face foi explicado por que o atrazo. Estou com o projeto de pelos menos mais duas ones para esse mês.

_espero que tenham gostado de tudo, beijos lis._

_Face : groups/365434993530929/?fref=nf_

_Playlist: playlist?list=PLgf8QvOiiH4IxjpNq6-QWfA8J83Mao2uS_


	4. Capitulo 2 - parte 2 (final)

**Notas da Autora:**

**Obs. **Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph.

**Obs.** Betado essa história e me ajudando Thayane

**Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos.

**Obs. **Postagem semanal, toda Terça-feira.

**Capitulo 2 - parte 2 ( final)**

Tinham-se passado dois dias e nenhuma notícia sobre ela mesmo que tinha sido todo o final de semana, ela não tinha entrado em contado. Mas a verdade que tinha contado todo os minutos esperando que ela me ligasse para falamos mais. Pensei que tinhamos estado na mesma página quando tinhamos passado cada minuto juntos durante a festa de lançamento do meu ultimo livro desta série.

Mas talvez a tenha assustado a apresentado a minha filha tão rapidamente e fazendo movimentos em cima dela tão rapidamente. Mas a verdade é que tinha pensando que estavamos na mesma página.

Isabella com certeza era um quebra-cabeça que não entendia e que estava perdida sem saber o que fazer. Quando pensava que a tinha entendido por causa da festa, ela fazia algo que me tirava do meu eixo mas acho que poderia passar a eternidade tentando descobrir o seu mistério.

-Perdido em pensamentos do seu novo livro?

-Tio Carlisle não sabia que estava vindo.

-Deu para ai perdido em seu próprio mundo. Sabe que se estiver preocupado com alguma coisa,sabe que pode falar comigo.

-Já sou um homem crescido tio. Tenho trinta e oito anos, não preciso de senhor me dizendo o que fazer.

-Só quero dizer que se tiver algo em sua mente, sabe que pode falar comigo. Sobre qualquer coisa ou pessoa.

-Tio?!

-O que estou dizendo de mais? Qualquer pessoa na festa percebeu seu interesse em Isabella. Sorte que sua tia foi embora mais cedo pois tinha um compromisso de manhã muito cedo.

-Porque seria sorte?

-Edward, você sabe que sempre foi tão ajuizado mas mesmo que você prefira ignorar, Isabella somente tem vinte anos. Esta realmente certo sobre isso?

-Sim, me fascina de uma maneira que não tenho ideia. A algo nela que intrigar muito mais do que deveria.É como um mistério que eu nunca vou conseguir devendar. Como se houvesse muito mas do que esta na superficie para ver.

-Como se cada resposta dela foi bem pensanda antes de sair.

-Isso.

-Isabella é minha melhor aluna, não de lei. Ela daria uma advogada brilhante pelo seu auto controle.

-Quer dizer que ela é sua aluna estrela?

-Querendo mas coisas sobre ela? Mas sim ela é minha melhor aluna nas duas matérias de direito que ela esta pagando comigo.

-Inteligente, com uma língua afiada como a dela só poderia vim com um cérebro afiado também.

-Nem sei porque vim tentar lhe persuadir.

Somente rir com os comentários do meu tio mas a verdade era que já estava com mente feita sobre Isabella. Ela era simplesmente perfeita, tinha um certo charme e precisa dela na minha vida. Era simplesmente certo.

-Tio, você pode ficar com Renesmee?

-Aonde você vai?

-Eu tenho que fazer umas coisas.

-Boa Sorte.

-Obrigada.

_**GGG GGG GGG GGG**_

Estava sentado na lanchonete da universidade esperando Isabella aparecer com certeza isso era uma tendência bastante perseguidor mas a verdade é que não tinha o número dela. Mas precisava vê-la o mais rápdo possivel. Estava há uma boa meia hora esperando para ver se ela viria quando a vi rindo. Ela estava andando com outra garota, ela tinha cabelos pretos e elas pareciam duas pessoas distintas não que se imaginavam que seriam amigas.

Levantei-me rapidamente para falar com ela, tinhamos que conversa. Eu precisava saber porque ela não tinha me ligado pelo final de semana inteiro. Ela quando me viu indo em sua direção simplesmente sorriu e inclinou a cabeça de uma maneira tão dela.A outra menina que estava com ela olhou para mim e depois para ela e se despediu indo embora.

-Olá.

-Oi,Isabella.

-Esta me seguindo Edward?Porque é a terceira vez que nos esbarramos pela a universidade.

-Na verdade estava lhe esperando. Podemos conversa?

-Claro.

Caminhamos por um tempo antes de paramos em uns bancos da universidade. Isabella se sentou ali e não tinha ideia de por onde começa essa conversa. Eramos praticamente estranhos e ao mesmo tempo tinhamos tidos essa conecção tão rápido.

-Edward?

-Sim.

-Então queria conversa comigo sobre?

-Esta belíssima.-Ela sorriu para mim como se esperando que eu continuava a por mim passaria o dia somente olhando para ela. Ela estava linda toda de preto a cor somente de sua blusa interna.- Você perdeu o meu número?

-O quê?

-É que estive esperando um telefonema seu e somente não aconteceu. Pensei que…

-Pensou que o quê?

-Que estavamos na mesma pagina.

-Na mesma página que o quer?

Ela estava me fazendo dizer tudo que estava em minha cabeça. Isabella era uma pessoa não de meias palavras ou mesmo de meias verdades. Se era para dizer algo teria que falar. Para um escritor betseller não estava me saindo muito bem essa era a verdade.

-Vai me fazer me dizer tudo não?

-Para um escritor não é muito eloquente.

-E a senhorita adora me provocar.

-Eu? Declaro inocente até mediante provas deste fato.

-Eu estou interessado em você e pensei que estavamos na mesma páginas de conhecer uns aos outros.

-Edward…-ela pegou minha mão no banco e sorriu para mim. Já esperava não uma boa notícia. Ela com certeza veria com um clichê clássico. Estava tentando me lembra da ultima vez que tinha levado um fora. Acho que foi antes da mãe de Renesmee. Isso era tão diferente.- Eu não vou usar um daqueles clichês. Podemos ser amigos e tudo o mais. A verdade é que não tenho tempo para um relacionamento na minha vida no momento.

-Tempo sempre pode ser arranjado.

-Edward?! Você é divertido,charmoso e tem um sensor de humor que gosto.

-Mas não.

-Mais não. É que meu tempo é muito corrido. Eu tenho a universidade, um trabalho a tarde e a noite estudando para a universidade. Eu não tenho tempo para esta em uma relação.

-Se você tivesse tempo…

-Acho que poderiamos tentar nos conhecer.

-Não é por causa da diferença…

-De idade, de estilo de vida ou mesmo vida. Não, não é isso.

-"Estilo de vida ou mesmo vida"?

-Edward, eu venho de uma familia muito simples. Meu pai é um mecânico e minha mãe faz bolos para fora.

-Eu não…

-Sabia e nem tinha por saber. Um dos únicos motivos que estudo aqui é por minha excelência acadêmica. Não posso diminui minhas médias. Sou a primeira aluna da classe com marcas perfeitas.

-Entendo. Renesmee?

-Adorei ser uma menina muito doce.

-Ela não te assustou?

-Não vou mentir e dizer que não. Mas você tem. Dizer que a diferença de idade não faria diferença. Mas de quantos anos estamos falando?

-Trinta e oito.

-Uau! São quase vinte anos de diferença mas faço vinte e um dia vinte e três de novembro.

-São vinte anos. Aniversário dia oito de dezembro.

-É uma boa diferença de idade mas… Acho que seria melhor não falamos sobre isso.

-Porque não?

-Edward, falamos sobre isso quanto não estamos indo a nenhum lugar a não ser que seremos amigos.

-Isabella tempo é…

-É melhor não conversamos sobre isso. Adorei falar com você mas tenho que ir.

Ela me beijou rapidamente no rosto e saiu andando rapidamente me deixando sozinho naquele banco. Isabella era simplesmente surpreendente. Ela não tinha nem uma restrição sobre nós … Se esquecemos que ela não tinha tempo para estar em uma relação mas tempo é algo tão irrelevante.

Eu somente tinha que fazer-la entende que tempo era algo relativo fora que era um escritor. Eu fazia meus próprios horários e com certeza poderia fazer minha rotina apartir da rotina de Isabella. Eu não iria desistir no meu primeiro muro que tinha sido colocado, na verdade era o segundo muro. Ela era o motivo que tinha me mudado para a Espanha. Talvez um dia eu contaria para ela sobre isso. Afinal de contas não se escrever sobre amor que vem fácil.

**|CONTINUA|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

N/A: _espero que tenham gostado meninas. quem quiser ficar por dentro da fanfic, spoiler, playlis ou mesmo conversa mais sobre ela comigo ou outras leitoras nos temos um grupo no face. Desculpe a demora para postagem, faculdade semestre super pesado desta vez. Mas em breve mais._

_espero que tenham gostado de tudo, beijos lis._

_Face : __ groups/365434993530929/?fref=nf_

_Playlist: __ playlist?list=PLgf8QvOiiH4IxjpNq6-QWfA8J83Mao2uS_


End file.
